Field
This disclosure relates to a flexible touch panel, and more particularly, to a flexible touch panel including a flexible substrate which is flexible.
Description of the Related Technology
A touch panel is an apparatus which recognizes a touch by a pen or a user's finger and has been recently used as a means which is disposed on a display panel such as an organic light emitting diode display or a liquid crystal display to input a signal to a display device.
The touch panel includes a substrate and a touch sensor unit which is positioned on the substrate to recognize a touch.
Recent developments have shown that the substrate is formed in a flexible film which is flexible, and thus a flexible touch panel has been developed as a whole.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.